Abandon bénéfique
by Gnome Au Poivre
Summary: Bellatrix, c'est connu, en a toujours pincé pour Vous-Savez-Qui. Et si un cœur de pierre ne pouvait empêcher le désir...?


Un abandon bénéfique

-

Bellatrix entra au moment où je me détournais du feu crépitant dans l'âtre. Son odeur particulière parvint à mes narines reptiliennes, dont la sensibilité rattrapait l'esthétique. C'était un mélange de souffre et de vanille, un accord à m'en couper le souffle. Bien heureusement, me tuer était bien impossible, pensais-je, ce qui me fit rire d'un petit rire sec et court. Elle parla de sa voix profonde et suave de ses mots tranchants et adorateurs, elle me demanda pourquoi je l'avais fait venir.

-Ne le sais-tu pas ?

Elle frémit. Sa terreur admirative éveillait en moi une sensation nouvelle.

-Non, maître.

-Viens donc me voir, lançais-je en susurrant presque.

Je l'entendis approcher de son pas lourd et assuré, elle se plaça devant le feu. Je vis tout de suite ses hanches courbées et cachées par sa robe échancrée sur sa poitrine généreuse, dont les manches à franges laissaient apparaitre la marque des ténèbres. Je saisi lentement son poignet en prenant garde de n'appeler aucun autre mangemort en touchant l'encre noire. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et je lui lançais un regard pour la faire taire, quand je compris que ce geste lui avait échappé et que sa bouche charnue n'allait laisser échapper aucun son. Je me levais, saisissant fermement son autre poignet dans ma main blanche, enfonçant quelque peu mes ongles blanchâtres dans sa peau. Un petit gémissement lui échappa et mes mains squelettiques remontèrent le long de ses bras, ses cheveux sauvages chatouillant mes doigts. Ce parfum ne m'avait jamais autant enivré. Je ne ressentais rien de plus que le vide et la haine habituels, mais à cela s'ajoutait une excitation, quelque chose de brûlant et pourtant d'aussi violent que le reste me prenait aux tripes.

Je me saisis soudainement des lèvres de Bellatrix, les dévorant des miennes. Un feu animait mon estomac, mon intestin, un besoin vital que je venais de découvrir. Les lèvres de ma servante s'animèrent rapidement sous les miennes, d'abord timidement, hésitantes. A la pensée que je puisse l'intimider autant, je sentis plus bas sous ma cape un afflux sanguin brutal. Puis sa langue se mêla à la mienne, vagabondant entre ses deux morceaux, comme une marée douce et incisive. Je me saisi de l'arrière-train de la femme aux boucles noires et la ressaierait contre moi. Sa respiration s'accéléra et sa main s'approcha de mon ventre pour descendre peu à peu faire des va-et-vient par-dessus ma robe. Mon souffle resta neutre, mais une explosion éclata dans mon bas-ventre. Je remontais brutalement le long de son dos pour défaire sauvagement le nœud retenant la robe sombre en inspirant une nouvelle bouffée des effluves de mon inférieure. Je la poussais tout à coup vers l'âtre, les flammes grossirent et envahirent la cheminée entière, sans que je sache lequel de nous deux avait attisé les braises sans le vouloir. Je joignis mes mains pour déchirer la robe qui faisait obstacle entre nos corps et sentis qu'elle faisait remonter la mienne. Mais je la saisis par les cheveux et la tirais jusqu'au centre de la pièce où je la jetais sur le tapis persan.

Elle atterrit à genoux, les mains à plat sur le sol, la robe ouverte sur ses épaules et son dos. Elle s'empressa d'ôter ses manches et se tourna vers moi, la bouche ouverte en un rictus. Je m'agenouillais et arrachais le reste de son habit d'un geste fiévreux. En la poussant pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le dos, je m'épanchais sur elle, soulevant ma cape, libérant ce qu'il me brûlait de laisser sortir, pour le loger dans un autre endroit, plus accueillant que le tissu et aussi doux que du velours. Bientôt les beaux seins de Bellatrix s'agitèrent au rythme des allers-retours de nos bassins, ses cris aigus et répétés accélérant notre cadence. Mon cœur était aussi froid qu'un hiver éternel mais mon corps, en fusion, libérait mon esprit de ce besoin de vengeance incessant qui m'habitait. Je ne laissais échapper aucun son, mais, reprenant ses lèvres dans les miennes, associant de nouveau nos langues, j'attrapais chaque côté de sa poitrine, profitant de la douceur infinie et de la forme parfaite de ces deux courbes. Les halètements devinrent irréguliers, les cris s'approchèrent des ultra-sons et je serrais, compressais et opprimait les seins de cette femme qui m'appartenait. Mes ongles se plantèrent dans la chair et quand ma bouche s'entrouvrit dans une expression d'extase muette, des gouttelettes rouges perlèrent de ces deux collines couronnant la vallée mystérieuse du corps de ma plus fidèle servante. Un hurlement de plaisir retentit et j'entendis un craquement qui m'indiqua que le tapis avait cédé à nos ébats. Décidément, même la pensée d'Harry Potter n'aurait pu ternir les soubresauts d'exaltation qui parcouraient mon corps à cet instant.


End file.
